


Her Obsession

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Humor, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio should have known better than to ignore her letters...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Looks like you have a new admirer." Claudia told him when he entered her little office in the Rosa in Fiore.   
Ezio was bone-tired. All he wanted was to get some respite from the blistering Roman heat and spend the rest of the afternoon sleeping and drinking cool water before he would step out in the evening to take care of his "business".   
"Hmm?" He asked, removing his heavy armor and weapons belt.   
Claudia waved a sheet in front of him and walked over to where he sat down. "This came for you and your name was written on the envelope.   
Ezio took the letter from his sister's hands and frowned. "You opened it."  
"Of course I did." Claudia said. "The letter seemed dubious and I had to make sure one of your enemies hadn't sent it."   
Ezio sighed. "Were you expecting a vial of poison in it?"  
"Oh shush!" Claudia said, crossly. "I'm your sister; you don't need to keep secrets from me."   
"I don't." Ezio lied. Over the years he had to keep a few secrets from his sister or else she would worry constantly about his whereabouts. As it is she had a tough job running the brothel, taking care of their Mother and training the courtesans to spy for him.   
He opened the letter and immediately deduced it was written by a feminine hand. The cursive letterings and the smell of faint perfume caught his attention. His sister definitely did not bathe in rose oil that this letter was obviously smelled of.   
Mio Caro Ezio  
I cannot thank you enough for saving my life. You've breathed bliss in my otherwise mundane life.   
The day I met you has been the happiest one I've ever had. The way you held me, I had felt both happiness and comfort in your strong arms. I had hoped our paths would cross again after that fateful day, but I see you occupied with your own affairs.   
I am however content with seeing you every day as you walk past me, engrossed in your targets. Just the sight of you fills my heart with emotions that overwhelm me. Is this love? I imagine I may have given my heart to you.   
I long for the day I would be in your arms again.   
Love to you always...  
Ezio glowered at his sister. "Is this a joke?"  
"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.   
Ezio got up slowly and crumpled the letter in his hands. "Is this one of your pranks?"  
Claudia pouted and he saw the irritation in her eyes. "Do you really think I have the time to play pranks on you?"  
"Then who wrote this?" Ezio demanded. "One of the courtesans?"  
"No! My girls have been busy doing YOUR work." Claudia huffed. "I cannot believe you would accuse me and the girls for trying to fool you."  
"Mi dispiace." Ezio said, without actually meaning it. He still suspected this was all a childish prank on him. But he had to give his sister the benefit of doubt. She knew about Cristina and how devastated he had been after her death. Surely his sister would respect his sentiments and not play such a foolish prank as this.   
"If it is not a prank...then this is of a serious matter." Ezio said.   
"Why?" Claudia asked. "So a woman is interested in you. I do not see the problem."  
"We are talking about a woman who is aware that I am an Assassin." Ezio pointed out. He peeled open the letter again. "And it appears she has been keeping an eye on me as well. How could I not have noticed this?"  
"That's because you haven't had the time to pursue romantic interests in a while. After Cristina..." Claudia quieted when she saw Ezio's expression change. "I did not mean to hurt you."   
"No matter." Ezio said, swallowing the lump of suppressed emotions. "I shall have to look into this and consult the others."   
"Surely it's not such a serious matter." Claudia exclaimed. Ezio could see his sister lamenting for teasing him in the first place.   
He placed a hand on her shoulder and patted. "Perhaps not. But I shall seek Machiavelli's guidance nevertheless."  
Claudia nodded in agreement. "I shall ask the courtesans to keep an eye out for a woman following you as well."  
"Who delivered the letter?" Ezio asked.   
"It was right at the doorstep to the brothel." She said.   
"That means she is aware of you as well." Ezio guessed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It could be an enemy's spy."  
"Or a woman who is enamored with you." Claudia said. "She mentioned that you saved her life once."  
"I have saved many women since I came here." Ezio said with pride. "Who could it be?"  
"We shall find out soon." Claudia said. "Why don't you rest until then? You mentioned you had some work in the evening."  
"I do." Ezio said, still studying the letter in his hands. "But I have a much more pressing matter to attend to now. I shall go seek Machiavelli and ask his advice."  
"Bene." Claudia said. "Inform me as well?"  
Ezio kissed his sister's cheek. "I will send a message if I learn anything."   
"A presto." Claudia said as Ezio walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why am I wasting my time on this?" Machiavelli asked irritably. The heat had clearly affected the younger man as well, Ezio thought. He kept shifting in his chair and using blank pages to fan himself. Pushing the letter back toward him, he leaned forward. "It's a love letter. So?"  
Seated in the small office, Machiavelli was barely visible between the two stacks of parchments and books. Behind him, more books were sitting on the bookshelf; some perched perilously at the edge. The young philosopher was no doubt researching something that only he was privy to.  
"This woman is keeping an eye on me." Ezio stated. "I thought that was something we must concern ourselves with."   
Machiavelli sighed. He looked exhausted and his short hair had flicks of grey in them. His face too had a haggard appearance and it looked like he hadn't shaved in days. "It's little news now that you have been identified as the elusive Assassin. Many citizens are aware of your identity. Including the enemies."  
"I find this unsettling." Ezio admitted. "I wasn't aware I was being trailed."   
"You have been careless before." Machiavelli replied offhandedly.   
Ezio glared at Machiavelli. He was obviously referring to the time he had spared Rodrigo's life in the vault. When was he going to let it go and concentrate on the work at hand?  
"I intend to be alert now." Ezio said, getting up. He took the letter and stuffed it unceremoniously back into his pocket. "You should take a break and get some sun."  
"A heat stroke is more like it." Machiavelli replied. "It's too hot outside and too hot inside."  
"You could take a respite from your work as well." Ezio suggested. "The Rosa in Fiore..."  
"I'm not going to a brothel." Machiavelli said curtly. "Now go. I have some work to do."  
Ezio shook his head in disappointed and walked out the office into the warm summer breeze. Children were playing near the river and playfully splashing each other. Ezio smiled to himself. What he wouldn't do to join them and relive his childhood days.   
He walked over to the docks, still smiling to himself. Even though he was too old to play in the water, he could at least take a swim and refresh his tired and heated body. He dived into the river, causing a large splash that sprayed over the children. He heard them squeal in delight as he swam in the river.   
The hot sun and the cool water invigorated him and peered up from the water surface and decided to go see La Volpe. The thieves still needed his help to deal with the Cento Occhi gang and while he was there he would employ one of the thieves to find out who was trailing him.   
He pulled himself up from the docks and whistled for a horse. In the distance he heard the faint sounds of a horse galloping. Flicking a droplet of water from his cheek, he surveyed his surroundings. The riverbanks were vacant on this side while the children were still frolicking on the other side.   
A great expanse of greenery was behind him. Down the sandy path, some of the farmers were resting under the shades of the trees and a few Borgia guards were gathered near a Blacksmith's and having an engrossing discussion.   
The horse nuzzled him in the back and Ezio almost jumped.   
"There you are." He said, brushing the horse's mane. He mounted the horse while his eyes still surveyed his surroundings. So far he couldn't see any women looking in his direction. There were a few circled around a well gathering water, but none of them had even noticed him.   
"Let's go." He commanded the horse.   
The horse galloped leisurely and Ezio watched the people, looking for suspects. There were a few thieves running on the rooftops, a courtesan fanning herself while she waited for her next customer and a child throwing seeds for the birds.   
Ezio pulled on the reins and navigated the horse toward the pigeon coops. Jumping down he headed to the one standing on an open field and felt for a note from Machiavelli, instructing him of his next target. Instead, he found another letter with feminine handwriting on the envelope.   
He looked around him and saw he was alone as the people went inside their homes to take respite from the scorching sun. Tearing open the letter he brought out the small paper and began to read. 

Mio Amore  
It is impossible for me not to think of you. You have invaded my senses and made me helpless. Your touch, your voice, your smell....  
I dream of you every night and wake up in misery, wishing I would see you today and that you would hold me.   
Today I saw you swimming in the river and envied the drops of water clinging to you. Your shirt had become wet and pressed against your skin. If I had been taught to swim, I too would have joined you as you waded through the water.   
I noticed that your cape had a small tear in it. I cannot let my beloved walk around in torn clothes, so please accept my little gift. You shall find it behind the alley of the La Volpe Addormentata. I hope you accept and adore my little gift.   
Until later, my love. 

Ezio fumed and took a quick glance around him. Whoever this woman was, she had been following him right now and had watched him swim. Also, she had been able to write and hide this letter where she knew he would find it. She knew his every step!  
Ezio shoved the letter in his pocket and mounted his horse again. Perhaps La Volpe would have some answers, he hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

While Machiavelli had shown disinterest in Ezio's dilemma and discarded the issue, La Volpe on the other hand had done quite the opposite. He had entered the inn and found the thief in the back room going through some accounts. Tossing the letter at him, he had hoped for sympathy, instead La Volpe had taken one look at it and summoned his thieves.   
From there on, there were only the sounds of guffaws as La Volpe read the letter aloud in his best feminine voice.   
"Oh, Ezio..." he said melodically amidst the mirth of the audience. "I can only think of you!" He put his hand on his forehead dramatically and sighed. "I dream of being in your arms...."  
"Volpe..." Ezio blushed, but his voice was lost as the thieves hooted with laughter. One of them even fell off the barrel he was perched on.   
"I envy the droplets of water that cling to your skin." La Volpe said in a high-pitched tone. "I wish it were me that was clinging to you."  
"It does not say that." Ezio countered.   
"You are the hero of my dreams..." La Volpe continued causing the thieves to laugh even louder.   
"Can we get a little serious now?" Ezio fumed  
"Fico, go and retrieve the package from behind the inn." La Volpe instructed. In a flash, one of the young men dressed in half-pants and a rolled up blue shirt, sprinted out the room. He returned minutes later, with a package in his hands and laid it on La Volpe's table.   
"Let's see what Ezio's girlfriend has got him."   
Ezio dropped his head and gritted his teeth. La Volpe pulled out the string that was coiled around the package and then tore open the crinkled thick paper.   
"Hmm." La Volpe said, taking out a crimson cape. "It is rather exquisite; the color I mean. The material seems inexpensive."   
"Ezio folded his arms." You can keep it."  
"No!" La Volpe said in mock horror. "I cannot accept such a loving gift from your admirer."   
"There is a piece of paper here." One of the thieves' pointed out.   
"Ah, another love letter." La Volpe said, unfolding the note. "For my beloved, you look charming in Crimson."  
"My beloved!" One of the thieves laughed, nudging the one standing next to him.   
La Volpe looked smug as he handed Ezio the cape and note. "You must fulfill the desires of one of your fans."  
"Can we get serious now?" Ezio said, tossing the cape on a nearby crate. "The second letter was written moments after I had swum in the river and placed in the pigeon coops, you know, the one where we correspond with each other."   
La Volpe's smile dropped and he picked up the second letter and brought it close to his nose. "Hmmm...the ink is fresh. It must have dried quickly in the hot summer sun."   
"I was vigilant as I made my way here." Ezio said. "This woman has been tailing me and I have not noticed her anywhere around me."   
"That is a blow to your pride." La Volpe remarked.   
Ezio glared at the thief but didn't say anything as he dismissed the thieves and closed the door.   
"Why exactly are you worried?" He inquired when they were alone. "It is a woman obsessed with you. So?"  
"I find it unnerving that she is aware of my identity and is in the know about how we operate." Ezio said. "How else would she have known about the pigeon coops?"   
La Volpe rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Do you suspect someone from the Order?"  
"I do not know."   
"A courtesan perhaps." He suggested. "Did you sleep with her and not talk to her afterwards?"  
Ezio sighed but didn't answer. The courtesans and he had a silent agreement. He would come to them for comfort and they would keep to their affairs afterwards. He wondered now, if perhaps he had unintentionally spurned one of them.   
"I am still wondering if it is but a prank." Ezio said. "A well thought out one at that."   
"My advice for you is to ignore it." La Volpe said. "She doesn't mean you any harm. These are just letters and gifts."  
"But she is following me." Ezio persisted.   
"As long as she doesn't interfere with your work, let it go." La Volpe said. "If you're that worried, I'll have the thieves keep a watch on you and see if anyone is trailing you."   
Ezio nodded. "Grazie." He turned to leave when La Volpe called.   
"In the meantime, you may want to try and remember which woman may have become obsessed with you." He said. "There may be one in particular who you must have come in contact with and who is now infatuated with you."  
Ezio shrugged. "Like I told my sister, there were many women I had saved when I came to Roma. It could be any one of them."


	4. Chapter 4

"You seemed distracted tonight." The courtesan said, tracing a finger over his naked chest.   
Ezio looked up at the ceiling and adjusted the pillow under his head. "I'm just tired." He lied. The truth was that he was still distracted about the letters he had been receiving and racking his brain trying to figure out who his mysterious admirer may be.   
The courtesan sighed and got up. Her long blonde hair brushed against his skin and he gazed at her as she moved lithely in front of the mirror. Picking up her dress, he saw her pouting in disappointment.   
Ezio got up and went over to her. He put his arms around her from behind and looked at her in the mirror. "You know how much I enjoy your company. I have a lot on my mind today."  
The courtesan smiled and then nodded in understanding. "Bene." She turned around and put her arms around his neck and pressed her soft body against him. "But tomorrow night I want your full attention."  
"You shall have it." Ezio promised and kissed her gently on the lips.   
The courtesan made a satisfied moan and then got into her dress. "I'm going downstairs to help Claudia." she said.   
Ezio went back to the bed and sat down, feeling guilty that his thoughts were still in disarray. La Volpe had told him that perhaps the letters were coming from a courtesan he had unintentionally mistreated, so the last thing he wanted to do was anger another one.   
He saw one of her ribbons lying on the red carpet and picked it up. The courtesan was opening the door and he realized then that he didn't know her name.   
Giuletta? Had that been her name? No, that had been the name of the traitorous courtesan who had been spying for the Borgia. His guilt mounted at not being able to remember the courtesan's name. He had just heard Claudia call out to her before she had come upstairs to him.   
"Uh...you forgot this." he said. But the courtesan had already left. He put on his shirt and breeches, still trying to remember her name. When he went out, he saw a group of courtesans already attending some clients. If he wanted to give her the ribbon, he would have to call out her name.   
He stared at the purple ribbon in his hand, his shame enveloping him.   
"Why are you looking at your hand?" Claudia asked, climbing up the stairs. "Did you hurt it again?"  
Ezio grew startled and then shook his head. "No, I was just returning this to the courtesan."  
"I'll give it to her." Claudia said, taking it from him. "Whose is it?"  
Ezio was blushing so hard, his face hurt. "The one wearing...er...the blue dress."   
Claudia sighed. "Was she really wearing blue?" she asked.   
"Er.."  
"You have grown old." Claudia teased. "Your memory is waning."   
"I was distracted." Ezio said, defensively.  
"Uh-huh." Claudia said. "Never mind that. One of La Volpe's thieves brought a package with him. He said you left behind your gift."   
"The cape." Ezio said.   
"Someone gifted you a cape?" Claudia asked. When she saw his expression change and the lowering of his eyes, she laughed. "Ah, so it is a gift from your lover."   
"She's not my lover!" Ezio admonished.   
Claudia giggled. "Is that so? Your face says it all."   
"I will find out who is troubling me or I shall change my name!" Ezio said.   
Claudia only laughed harder. "You are too serious." she said. "There is a woman in love with you, out there, thinking and dreaming about you. Admit it, you are enjoying this boost to your ego."   
"I am not!" Ezio replied with a burst of anger. First La Volpe and now his sister. Was no one taking this matter seriously?  
"Va bene. I shall not tease you anymore or you'll merge with the red walls." Claudia said. "Your present is in my office. Take it from there whenever you are free."  
"I do not require it." Ezio said, still miffed at his sister.   
"It's a gift given to you with the intention of love." Claudia said. "You should respect such a gift."  
"I'm going to bed." He said, walking back into the room.   
"Oh and her name was Gina." Claudia called.   
"What?" Ezio asked, poking his head out.  
"The courtesan?" Claudia waved the ribbon in front of him. "Whose ribbon this is?"   
Ezio frowned and closed the door behind him. He went over to his bed and lay down, pulling the blankets over him.   
Minutes later, when his anger had cooled down, he wondered if perhaps everyone was right and the woman was only enamored with him. He was taking it with more seriousness than he ought to. With that thought in mind, he relaxed his muscles and let himself succumb to sleep.  
*/*/*/*/*/*  
The room was still in darkness when he felt a feathery touch on his cheek. Ezio was sure he was dreaming when he smelled fresh roses and the breath of someone on the side of his neck. Then there was a touch of lips on his cheek followed by a graze across his lips.   
Ezio sat up and heard a woman gasp. In the darkness, he could just about make out a fleeting figure as she ran to the end of the room and opened the window wide. Pulling up her magenta dress with a white lacy skirt, she raised her fair leg over the sill and jumped out.   
Ezio got on his feet hurriedly and rushed to window. He peered down to see that the woman had been wearing a magenta cloak with a hood that hid her face and hair.   
"Aspetta!" he called out. But the woman didn't stop. She ran faster and he saw a dark figure grab her hand to help her turn the corner.   
Ezio opened the door to his room and ran out, rushing down the stairs as fast as he could.  
"Ezio?" Claudia called as he pulled open the door with such force that a burst of wind entered, causing him to step back for a second. He recovered from the warm sticky night air and ran to where he saw the woman.   
He stood on the street, barefooted and without his weapons; but that was the least of his concern. He had lost her and his only chance to find out her identity.   
"Ezio! What is the matter with you?" Claudia asked, coming behind him.   
Ezio thrust his hand in his hair. "It was her! She was in my room!"   
"What? How did you know....?"  
"She smelled of roses. Her letters smell like roses." Ezio said, still trying to find a cloaked woman in the crowd of people heading back to their homes for the night.   
"Ezio..." Claudia said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Come back inside."   
"It was her!" He told her.   
Claudia nodded. "Let's go inside and discuss this." She gestured toward the group of Borgia guards eyeing them. "We don't need the attention."   
Ezio threw the guards a disgruntled look and stomped back inside. Claudia followed him and closed the door.   
"I didn't even see anyone going upstairs." she said, with a finger tapping on her lips.   
"She came up to my room and..."Ezio stopped when he saw the worried look on her face.   
"And what? Did she hurt you?"   
"No!" Ezio replied. "She...kissed me."   
Claudia frowned. "She really is becoming quite obsessed with you."  
"What concerns me is that she knows my every move." Ezio said. "Only the thieves are capable of keeping their eyes everywhere and on everything. I cannot imagine a spy who is as adept as them."  
Claudia took his hand and led him to her office where she opened up the package containing the cape.   
"Hmmm." she said.   
"What?" Ezio asked. "Is there a clue?"  
Claudia brought the cape to her nose and sniffed. "Smells faintly or roses and fresh dye." She said. "And the color and material...it seems plain but is actually expensive."  
"What do you mean?" Ezio asked.   
Claudia felt the material between her fingers. "The material is expensive and disguised by a crimson dye so that it appears to not be so dear."  
"Why would she do that?"  
"So you wouldn't find out that she can afford such things. The dye job and the color too is not that cheap though the material is quiet exquisite. If you're not keeping it..."  
"Claudia!" Ezio said crossly.   
Claudia frowned. "Bene. The dye is what I believe a Florentine Crimson. Si, that is what it's called."  
"That would cost around two thousand florins."   
"A little more than that." Claudia said, still admiring the material. "The cape itself is worth more."   
"So she is affluent." Ezio guessed.   
"Probably. And she has good taste." Claudia said. "How many rich women have you saved or come across?"   
Ezio tapped his fingers on the table top while Claudia kept caressing the material in her hands.   
"Well there was a woman being robbed by the Cento Occhi once, but they ran away when I approached." Ezio remembered.   
"Maybe it was her."   
"She was too old and the woman in my bedroom seemed young enough to jump out a window and land on her feet."   
"Who else? Think!" Claudia said, sitting down and spreading the cape over the table. She brought her candle closer to inspect it, taking care not to spill any wax on the material.   
"Er...the wife of one of the Templar agents. I killed her husband. She did have nice clothes on. Her name escapes me..." Ezio replied.   
"Maybe she's on the lookout for a new husband." Claudia teased and then clamped her mouth shut when she saw the anger on his face.   
"I'll go find out right away." Ezio said, turning to leave.   
"Without your weapons and shoes?" Claudia pointed out.   
Ezio banged his head on the door. "After I wear my shoes and get my weapons."


	5. Chapter 5

A few months ago, Ezio had been working to eliminate the Templar agents while liberating Rome. The nine targets had been killed off easily with his hidden blade and he had thought nothing of his experiences with them. After all, he had saved many and killed just as many to bother remembering names.   
Among the Templar agents, there had been two who had neglected, depressed and abused wives. One of them was the wife of the leader of the Cento Occhi. The other had been the wife of a heavy-set blacksmith.   
He couldn't remember their faces or the clothes they wore that would display their wealth. The two men however were important men for Cesare who no doubt paid them handsomely. He stopped his horse and looked at the two paths before him. One would take him to the Campagna district while the other would take him to the buildings in the east where one of the wives lived.  
Widows, Ezio corrected himself. The horse beneath him grew restless and Ezio realized that he had no idea how to approach them. Should he confront them directly and embarrass them or ask someone, like Claudia, to speak to them so that he wouldn't have to feel uncomfortable.   
He saw Claudia come out of the Rosa in Fiore to call one of the courtesans who was sitting by the docks and soaking her feet in the river. She was turning to go, when she noticed him still on his horse.   
Claudia came over with a wide grin on her face. "You're still here?"   
Ezio curled the reins in his hands. "I was just...thinking."  
"Forgotten the directions, have you?" Claudia looked up at him, her smile getting wider.   
Ezio fumed. He was just in his forties and already everyone was treating him like a senile old man whose bones creaked every time he walked or got up from his chair. "This is a sensitive issue. I cannot embarrass the women by telling them I do not want them or enjoy their affections."   
"Oh?" Claudia shook her head in mock disappointment. "Ah the troubles of having women fawn all over you."  
Ezio gritted his teeth. "Is it my fault that no woman can resist my charms?"   
Claudia snickered. "How pleased you must be to have this woman follow you all around."   
"I'm not!" Ezio retorted.   
"Ezio?" He heard someone call. They turned to see Machiavelli climb up the steps. He seemed surprised to see him there and Ezio frowned when he saw the young man gaze at Claudia who gave him a shy smile.   
"Machiavelli? What are you doing here?" Ezio asked his voice a bit too gruff.   
"I was...er...taking a walk..." Machiavelli stammered, averting his eyes from them.   
"I thought you didn't prefer coming in this district because of the brothel." Ezio reminded him.   
Claudia frowned heavily and Machiavelli avoided looking at her.   
"Er...I never said I didn't approve of the district or the brothel." Machiavelli said.   
"You said..."  
"It doesn't matter what I had said!" Machiavelli snapped. "I was taking a walk in this beautiful full moon night."  
"It's hot." Ezio said dryly, unmoved by Machiavelli's temper.   
Claudia glared at Machiavelli who took a step back as if he was afraid she may strike him. "Si, it is too hot outside." she said. "Perhaps you should go..." she looked at Ezio and eased. "Somewhere else."   
Machiavelli mumbled something none of them heard and walked away toward the brothel and then turned on his heels and walked down the stairs.   
Ezio watched him rush off and turned to his sister. His sister looked miffed and was pouting.   
"What was that?" He demanded.   
"What?" Claudia looked jittery.   
"What was he doing here?"   
"I don't know." she shrugged, wringing her hands. "He just said he had come for a walk...."  
Under Ezio's unwavering gaze, Claudia's face reddened and it was her turn to avert her eyes. He couldn't believe he had missed yet another thing- there was something definitely going on between his sister and Machiavelli. What else had he missed?  
"Claudia..." Ezio said in a firm tone. "There is a lot of work to do here in Roma. I cannot have you distracted."   
Claudia put her hands on her hips. "Davvero? Then what are you doing? How come you can have relations with women but I cannot..." She stopped and bit her lip hard.   
"You cannot what?" Ezio asked, horrified. "What have you been up to?"  
"I...You cannot accuse me!"   
Ezio got down from his horse. "Are you...? I don't even know how to ask my own sister that question!"   
"Then don't!" Claudia looked close to tears, but she didn't turn away from him.   
"I have to go now." Ezio said, remembering why he was out here in the first place. "But when I come back, we'll talk."   
"Like we've been doing all these years?" Claudia accused.   
"Now where did that come from?" He asked.   
"Why don't you go tend to your affairs and I keep to mine?" Claudia said. Then she did turn away, but Ezio was sure he had seen tears in her eyes. She stomped back to the Rosa in Fiore and Ezio was sure that if anyone had come in her way, they would have been pushed aside roughly.   
He sighed and got back up on his horse. Muttering a curse at Machiavelli, he rode the horse to the line of houses where the leader of Cento Occhi had lived and got down. He scanned the houses and tried to remember which one of them had belonged to the thief. Had his name been Lanz? Fanz?   
Shaking himself, he was about to climb one of the houses to peer through the windows, when he heard the laughter of women coming from behind the house. He jumped back down and walked stealthily around the corner.   
Behind the house he saw a small garden, circled by a line of bricks. There were a few wilting plants on one side and a drooping flowers on the other, no doubt dying because of the sweltering heat. Between the plants, on a small patch of grass was a wooden table on which he spotted a group of women having a small picnic.   
The women were laughing and making merry, no doubt inebriated by the contents of the bottles lying under the table.   
"And then I told him..." one of the boisterous women said. "If he wanted to marry me, he would have to first ask my husband's permission."  
The women burst out in laughter and in the crowd, Ezio spotted a woman with short black hair and green dress. She looked familiar and he recognized her as one of the women he was looking for. She looked happy, Ezio thought- which was good considering how her husband had treated her.   
"The poor man didn't even know I was married!" The woman telling the story chuckled and took a swig from the bottle.   
Ezio watched the thief's wife reach for her own glass and drink. She was talking to someone beside her and when Ezio pulled up his neck, he saw another familiar woman. She had short dark hair as well and a scar on the side of her face.   
Ezio clutched the corner of the wall as he recognized her as the Blacksmith's wife.   
"These two women are together?" he asked himself.   
Leaning closer, he saw the woman narrating her little tryst, get up and pass the bottle to the Blacksmith's wife.   
"Your turn." she said. "Who are you having an affair with?"   
"Shh!" Another woman said. "Someone will hear us. Your husband might hear us!"   
"He's gone out drinking." The woman said. "Now tell us about your affair."  
The Blacksmith's wife blushed. "Oh...I.."  
"Go on!" The other women urged.   
She lowered her eyes and smiled. "There is...someone I adore. He was really supportive through my whole ordeal. In fact, he saved me and ever since then I have been in love with him."  
Ezio crouched as she spoke. Was she talking about him? Was she his stalker?


	6. Chapter 6

Though he had his neck craned from his hiding spot and was a mere ten feet away from the women, he fumed that the women had chosen this moment to mutter amongst themselves. The women had gathered close and speaking in conspiratorial whispers- no doubt about him.   
He would have to get closer if he wanted to confirm his suspicions. A quick glance around his surroundings didn't alert him of any other suspicious activity. There were a few Borgia guards grouped near the bank, another one roaming about and checking the haystacks. The rest were civilians, going back to their homes or roaming the streets in search of courtesans. He couldn't see any lone women, not that he needed to search for any more suspects. It had to be one of those two women.   
Looking ahead, he saw a man carrying a large crate heading straight for where he was standing behind the sacks of grain. He sighed and went to one side, only for the man to turn too. Ezio stepped to the other side and the man did the same so that he was still heading straight for him.   
Ezio glanced at the women and frowned. If the man didn't move from his path, he would have to call out to him to move or worse...  
Before he could react, his worst fears came true. The man bumped into him and the crate dropped with a loud smash.   
"My cabbages!" He yelled. "My marinated cabbages!"   
"Mi dispiace signore." Ezio said.   
"Tell that to my wife!" The man cried haplessly.   
“Well, well. What do we have here?” The woman who had been narrating her stories, walked over with a half-filled glass in her hands.   
“My cabbages!” The man cried, splaying his hands at the vegetables strewn all over the ground.   
“It was an accident.” Ezio said.   
The woman came closer, her eyes scanning him all over. A smile spread over her face as she seemed to have recognized him. She reached into her small pouch and handed the man some coins. “For the trouble.”   
“There’s no need.” Ezio said, stopping her. He took off his money pouch from his belt and handed it over to the man.   
The man thanked them and went on his way, joyful to have received such a tidy sum. The woman looked impressed and Ezio returned her smile.   
In the dim lights, he marveled at how much she looked like Caterina- the same fiery red hair, green intelligent eyes and full kissable lips. She stepped so close to him that he could smell her perfumed skin. It wasn’t roses, but something more sweet and floral- an orange blossom perhaps.   
“The Assassin.” She said, sipping from her glass. “Please, join us.”   
“Er…I don’t want to be any trouble.” He said, annoyed that he had been recognized. So far, his Assassin robes had been mistook as garbs worn by a foreign man; that was until a guard was killed by his hidden blades. Then while they took their last breaths, they knew for sure.   
“I won’t take no for an answer.” The woman said, taking his hand and leading him through the small gates and into her garden. “You are our hero. Girls, look who is here!”  
“The Assassin!” The women squealed.   
“You have been doing marvelous work in Roma.” One of them said.   
“You’ve done well, killing off all those horrible tyrants!” another one said.   
“Oh and you killed that ruthless banker.” The other women nodded in admiration.   
“Grazie.” Ezio said. “It’s only my job to eliminate the corrupt from this city.”  
“And you’ve been doing extremely well.” The woman who looked like Caterina said. She even carried herself like her, he thought. The same grace, the style in clothes…except Caterina did not drink like her and definitely not talk so loudly.   
“I’m Rosetta by the way.” She introduced herself.   
“I am…”  
“Ezio Auditore da Firenze.” Rosetta finished. “Come, sit with us.”   
“I have some important work I must attend to.” He said.   
“Ooh, is it another Templar?” One of the women asked.   
“Is it that man who sells rotten fish at expensive prices?” Another asked. “He sure does look like a Templar.”   
“No, it’s probably the banker in the Campagna district.” A woman in the back said. “He refused to loan my husband four thousand florins.”   
“That’s because your husband drinks and gambles.” Rosetta said, not to kindly. “I wouldn’t trust him with my money either.”   
“So who is it?” A blonde woman asked.   
Rosetta pulled Ezio down in a chair next to hers. “Tell us all about your adventures.” She said.   
Ezio glanced at the wives of the two Templar agents and saw them whispering and sharing nervous glances. Then one of them got up and came to him.   
“Ah, let me pour you a drink.” She said, reaching for a bottle.   
“That is not necessary.” He said, but the woman brought the bottle forward and spilled some of it on the ground.   
“Oh dear, I’m so clumsy.” She said, looking disappointed. The other wife joined her and snatched the bottle from her, muttering something under her breath.   
“Let me!” she said, bringing the bottle closer to him intentionally. “Oh, I am so clumsy.” She said, missing the glass by a good six inches and pouring the wine all over his clothes.   
Ezio started to wipe away at the droplets clinging to his armor with his hand, when the two women grabbed him and made him stand.   
“Let us help you clean up.” They said and rushed him inside the house.   
“We’ll be right back.” One of them told Rosetta who pouted at having missed the opportunity to spend more time with him.   
Once inside, they closed and bolted the door behind them and stood with their hands on their hips, glaring at him. Ezio realized he was slightly nervous at the prospect of confronting his admirer… no admirers! It had to be both of them, working together in a team and making sure he would be too confused to realize that the letters were from two women. He wondered which one of them had kissed him.   
He gulped as their gazes burned into him. “I’m not taking off my shirt!” he blurted.   
The two women looked at him with raised eyebrows. “Huh?”   
Ezio put a hand over his chest and then composed himself. “I know it was a ploy to get me here all alone, but I must make it clear to you ladies that I am not interested in a relationship. In fact, I request you to stop pursuing me.”   
“What?” the women asked together.   
The confounded expressions on their faces confirmed that they had no idea what he was talking about and he wondered if he should perhaps be more direct in his approach.   
“I know I may appear mysterious and a hero to you, but I am an ordinary man. I do not wish to be pursued or wooed.” He said.   
“You think we are interested in you?” The widow of the Blacksmith asked him.   
“I heard you about how you were in love with the man who saved your life.” He said.   
“Si, but I wasn’t talking about you!” The woman said, horrified. “I was speaking of my beloved Domenico!”   
“Why are you here, Ezio.” Lanz’s widow asked him. “We are trying to rebuild our life here.”   
“I do not understand.” Ezio said.   
She looked sad and went to sit on a chair. “After you killed our husbands, it was difficult to live, knowing we were married to evil men. We considered killing ourselves by drowning in the river. It seems we chose the same day to go to the river. We met and shared our remorse and grief.”  
“It was there that I met Domenico.” The other woman said. “He was minding the boats when he saw us and convinced us to live our lives. We were suppressed by our husbands and didn’t have any friends. He encouraged us to make some friends but we realized we couldn’t have fresh start with such terrible pasts.”   
“So we decided to hide the fact that our husbands were Templars. It was the only way to gain some respect and be accepted.” The Blacksmith’s widow said.   
“I had no idea.” Ezio said. “Please accept my apologies.”  
“Ezio,” the two women took his hands in theirs. “We are so grateful to you for freeing us from our abusive husbands. But you must leave us be. You cannot reveal our identities.”  
Ezio nodded. “You have my word. I shall never let anyone know who your husbands were.”   
The two women looked relieved and smiled at him. “Now let us help you with the stain.”   
“That’s alright.” Ezio said. “I’ll take care of it. I must leave now.”   
“Through the back door if you don’t want to run into Rosetta.” The woman said, pointing to a door at the back.   
The other woman giggled as Ezio walked toward the back door, disappointed that he had still not learned the identity of his stalker.


	7. Chapter 7

Ezio rode dejectedly back to the Rosa in Fiore, lost in his thoughts. Whenever he had assassinated his targets or the Borgia guards who would attack him when he directed attention to himself, he had never thought about the consequences of his actions- specifically about the families of his victims.   
Seeing those two women trying to rebuild their lives after he had killed their husbands, filled him with pity for their welfare. He could only hope they had money to tide them over if not the support of extended family.   
When he reached the entrance of the brothel, he got down and then watched the sky brighten as the sun slowly rose on another hot day. The guards stationed beside the brothel, complained about the heat and how grateful they were to have the night shift. The group of guards heading toward them was complaining about their duties during the scorching daytimes.   
Ezio ignored them and walked inside the brothel to find it quiet. The clients had apparently left before dawn and the courtesans had earned their rest during the day before they had to get up in the evening to make themselves up for the lascivious crowd of men.   
He turned to go upstairs when he heard voices coming from Claudia’s office. He crept softly, frowning when he heard a male voice. Pushing the door open slightly, he saw Claudia sitting on top of her desk with a flower in her hand as a man walked up to her, putting his hand lovingly on her cheek.   
The gaze that Claudia returned enraged him and Ezio pushed open the door with all his force.   
“Claudia!” he bellowed and then paused for a second to find the words to berate her with.   
“Ezio!” His sister gasped and the flower- a white poppy- dropped from her slender fingers.   
“Ezio, I didn’t know you were here.” Machiavelli said, turning around.   
“You? What are you doing here?” He demanded.   
Machiavelli grew pale under his glare and looked nervous. “Er…I had come to inquire about the….er…”  
“The Apple!” Claudia finished for him.   
“Si, that’s exactly what…”  
“Silenzio!” Ezio said, unable to lower his voice or the fury that was intensifying within him.   
Claudia frowned at him and bent to pick up her flower. “I can meet with anyone I want.”  
“No, you can’t! You are my sister and I am responsible for you.” Ezio told her.   
“You mean the way you took care of me all these years?” She retorted.   
“Not that again!” Ezio argued. “I had to fulfill my destiny and follow our father’s footsteps. I was traveling all the time.”  
“To places where letters could not be written and sent.” Claudia snapped. “But you sure had time to come to Monteriggioni when you had to collect income.”  
“I came to visit Mother.” Ezio said.   
“Ha!”   
“Basta! Both of you!” Machiavelli cried. “Must you both always argue?”   
Both Ezio and Claudia glared at each other, wanting to continue to argue but not in front of Machiavelli.   
“Now, Ezio.” Machiavelli coming in between the siblings. “You were going to speak to those two women and find out if one of them were your stalkers?”   
“And who told you that?” Ezio asked, turning his fiery gaze to him.   
The usually composed Machiavelli quivered and took a step back. Claudia on the other hand, took a step forward. “I told him! So?”   
“Do you tell him everything?” Ezio inquired.   
Claudia blushed but didn’t lower her gaze. “And if I do?”   
“Coming back to the point…”   
Both brother and sister shot him an agitated look and Machiavelli stood back again, looking meek. Claudia saw him and relented. “Like Machiavelli said, did you find out anything?” she asked, taking a deep breath.   
Ezio wanted to continue arguing with his sister and find out what exactly was going on between the two, but he would have to do this sometime else when Machiavelli wasn’t present. If he had dared to even laid a hand on his sister….  
“Focus.” Claudia said, reading his thoughts.   
“It wasn’t them.” He said, looking for things he could punch at before returning his gaze to Machiavelli again who was eyeing the door warily.   
“Are you sure?” she asked.   
“Of course I’m sure!” he replied agitatedly.   
“Bene.” Claudia said, putting her hands on her hips. “Then we’re back to square one, aren’t we?”   
“In my opinion…” Machiavelli began but was cut short by Ezio.   
“I don’t find it necessary to pursue this matter any further.” He said. “Whoever that madwoman is, I’m just a passing fancy for her. In the meantime, I want to continue with my Assassin duties.”   
“And common sense prevails.” Claudia replied dryly.   
“So do you.” He reminded her. “You need to keep me updated about the clients that visit the brothel and inform me if you have any new information on the Borgia.”   
“I know how to do my work.” she pouted.   
“You cannot afford to be distracted right now.” He told her and then threw an angry glance at Machiavelli who looked down at his shoes.   
Claudia was about to open her mouth to yell at him when someone knocked on the door.   
A young man with a dirty blue cap peeked through. “Messer Ezio?” he said, a grin on his face. His arm shot up and Ezio saw him holding an envelope. “It’s for you. “  
Ezio frowned. “What is it?”  
“Another letter for you.” The thief smiled. “It was dropped off at the inn just half an hour ago.”   
Ezio exchanged looks with Claudia and Machiavelli and took the letter from the thief’s hands.   
“What does it say?” Machiavelli asked.   
“Can I open it first?” Ezio snapped. He saw the thief throw a curious glance at them, but remained silent. He tore open the letter and blinked when he saw the bright red letterings.   
“Well?” Claudia asked impatiently.   
Ezio looked up at the ceiling in frustration and sighed. “Again, let me read it first!”   
The thief chuckled and Ezio glared at him. “Isn’t La Volpe expecting you?”   
“No.” He replied and Ezio guessed La Volpe must have asked the thief to find out what the letter was about too. At least La Volpe had shown enough restraint to not tear open the letter and read it himself.   
He began reading the letter and winced when she had written Mio caro again.   
‘I know where you were last night and it broke my heart to see you with another woman. I don’t want your hands to touch another woman’s skin or those lips to kiss anyone else’s but mine. I was fortunate to have the chance to kiss you while you were sleeping and hope that wasn’t the last time we touch.’

“She’s writing about last night.” Ezio said to the eager faces. “It was her who had crept into my bedroom and…..kissed me.”   
“What else does it say?” Claudia asked.  
Ezio had expected more sweet sensual words in the letters and praises for him, instead the next line shocked him.   
‘If I ever see you with another woman again, I’ll kill her!’  
“You look pale. What is the matter?” Machiavelli asked.   
Ezio stared at the letter, agape as he re-read the lines. “I don’t know what to say.” He said through numb lips. “She says she’ll kill any woman I’m seen with.”   
“Even me? I’m your sister!” Claudia exclaimed, putting her hands on her face. Machiavelli stepped toward her, then seeing Ezio’s annoyed expression, returned to his position.   
“She must mean the courtesans.” Ezio said.   
“Does it say except your sister?” Claudia asked in panic.   
“The letter ends there.” Ezio said. “I think she doesn’t mean it. It’s an empty threat.”   
“But what if it isn’t?” Claudia asked. “Are we willing to take that chance? What if she kills me?”   
Ezio stared at his sister who looked shocked and scared. He wanted to console her and tell her that he would never let anyone hurt her, but with the letter in his hands, burning into his skin, he realized he had no idea how to comfort her.   
“We will find out who this person is.” Machiavelli said, taking charge. He snatched the letter from Ezio’s hands and read it himself. “I shall let no harm come to you.”   
Claudia smiled up at him as Machiavelli assured her.   
“I will ask my men to look into this.” Machiavelli said. “We shall catch that women and make her see reason. And that is a promise!”


	8. Chapter 8

The week passed without any unusual contingencies. Ezio went about trailing Templars, recruiting new people to the Order and mentoring them in the art of combat. Some of the recruits were women who had voluntarily joined and he couldn’t shake the suspicion away on each of them. They were young, beautiful and sincere and he did spend most of the day with them. There was likelihood that one of them may have developed a crush on him.   
“Ezio!” Machiavelli called, entering the training room with a large envelope in his hands.   
Ezio put down his sword he had been staring at absently and straightened. The large envelope and the eager look on Machiavelli’s face told him there may have been a development in this strange case that had been brought upon them.   
“Continue with the training. I shall return soon.” He said, flippantly.   
He walked to his small office in the Hideout with Machiavelli on tow, unable to contain his excitement at the reveal. No doubt his colleague had found out who she was. He had underestimated Machiavelli’s prowess. He had no doubt worked diligently for who knew how many hours on this.   
“Well, who is it?” He asked, closing the door behind them.  
“Hmmm?” Machiavelli asked, tearing open the envelope. “Could you turn on the lantern there? This room is too dark.”  
Ezio lit the lantern on his desk and turned. “Now, what have you found out?”  
Machiavelli came over to the desk and removed the parchment from the envelope. He unrolled it while scowling at the numerous books and quills he had move away while doing so. “You are behind on your cleaning.”   
Ezio sighed and peered down at the parchment to see a map of Roma. He wondered if his colleague was going to point out the address of his stalker when Machiavelli straightened, rubbing his chin.   
“What do you think?”  
“What do I think?” Ezio asked. “I don’t understand.”   
“This map could use a bit of clarity, don’t you think?” He said.   
“I suppose…Machiavelli.” Ezio said, running out of patience. “What does this map have to do with my stalker?”   
“Your stalker?” Machiavelli asked, acting as if he had no idea what Ezio was talking about. Then his face lit up. “Oh…no…I …This is a map I made of the city. I’m making maps now.”   
“What?”   
“Si, although I don’t think I have the aptitude of a cartographer.” Machiavelli replied. “The lines are too wavy.”   
“You’re wasting my time.” Ezio said and then folded the map. “And yours.”   
“No need to be so harsh.” Machiavelli frowned. “It was my first attempt.”   
“You promised you would find the stalker while I liberated Roma from its enemies.” Ezio said gruffly.   
“Claudia is right. You are becoming rather arrogant.”   
Ezio clenched his fists and his hidden blades shot out. “Leave Claudia out of our conversations.” He said. “In fact, leave her alone completely. I do not want to see you around her at all!”   
“Calmati! Calmati!” Machiavelli said, his face reddening. “Claudia and I discuss work, nothing else.”   
“You can send correspondence through messengers.”   
“I mean your sister no harm.” Machiavelli said, defensively.   
Ezio poked a finger at Machiavelli’s chest. “The only one who will be harmed will be you if you don’t stay away from my sister!”   
“Can we talk about your stalker?” He asked. “I have found some information.”   
Ezio was fuming, but he needed that information. Taking a deep breath he unclenched his fists and retracted his blades. “Bene. What did you find out?”   
“Do you know the damaged houses in the Campagnia district?” Ezio nodded and Machiavelli walked around the table, putting a distance between the two. “My men hear that there is a woman living there. She is not from Roma and that is all they know for now.”   
“Is she still in the house?” Ezio inquired.   
“No. It seems she changes address often because my men have discovered bedding at another supposedly abandoned house in the Centro district.” He said. “They found scraps of food as well.”   
“This is peculiar.” Ezio said, scratching his short beard. “ Perhaps it is this woman who is harassing me.”   
“I have told Claudia to keep an eye on the courtesans…”   
“I have already told her that!” Ezio barked.   
“Mi dispiace.” Machiavelli said. “How do you want to proceed with this?”   
“We need to tail her.” Ezio said. “Has no one seen her?”   
“A beggar had, but he could only describe a woman dressed in a large cloak that hid her face. “   
“She is cleverer than we imagined.” Ezio said. “Why is she being so devious and taking such a big risk?”  
“I can’t imagine why.” Machiavelli shrugged.   
Ezio huffed. “Clearly it is because she is enamored with me. This woman’s love for me has surpassed the normal limitations of love.”  
“There are no limitations to love or how much one can love someone.” He said dryly.   
Ezio scowled at him. “We shall have this discussion some other time when we are not busy.”   
“I would appreciate a lengthy debate on this subject that suffers from many viewpoints. For you see…”  
“Basta!” Claudia said, coming in. “Must you men have lengthy discussions about everything?”   
“Ezio said…” Machiavelli began but Claudia stopped him.   
“I heard it all while I was coming in.” she interjected.   
Ezio smiled, pleased that Claudia had snapped at Machiavelli. “What brings you here?”   
Claudia reached into her pockets and brought out a small envelope. “This came for you.”   
Despite his earlier excitement about receiving new information about his stalker, Ezio found himself feeling nervous as he took the letter from his sister’s slender fingers. The last one had been a threat. He couldn’t imagine what this one would hold.   
“Are the courtesans safe?” He asked, tearing the envelope.   
“Some of them are out with clients. But I know who they are with.” She replied.   
Ezio unfolded the letter and began to read.   
Mio Caro Ezio  
I cannot live apart from you any longer. I long to feel your arms around me once again. I long to feel your lips on mine. My nights are disturbed by the endless dreams of you. I have to meet you again.   
You must come tomorrow night at the Terme di Traiano. You must come alone. If you don’t comply with my wishes, I shall act on the threats I made in the last letter. I have found her name- Gina. She’s with Carlo da Vigo tonight.   
Do not disappoint me, my love.   
I shall love you always….  
“Claudia?” Ezio asked, his hands trembling. “Who is Gina with tonight?”   
Claudia exchanged a curious glance with Machiavelli. “It is written in my books, but er…I suppose she was with er…the Blacksmith’s apprentice?”   
“You just said you knew where the girls were!” Ezio yelled.   
“What has that got to do with anything?” she asked. “How does this relate to the letter….oh…”   
“What?” Machiavelli asked, confused. “Someone please tell me what is going on.”   
“Gina is one of Ezio’s favorites.” Claudia explained.   
“Favorite what?”  
“She’s a courtesan!” Ezio said. “Is that man’s name Carlo…” He read the name from the letter again. “da Vigo?”   
“Si, I think that was the young man’s name.” Claudia said. “Dio Mio! Is she dead?”   
“No, but if I don’t meet this insane woman tomorrow, she will be.” Ezio handed the letter to Claudia but Machiavelli took it instead. He read it and frowned deeply.   
“This is excellent news! You can finally find out her identity.” He said.   
Claudia took the letter and agreed with him. “You can go meet her tomorrow night and put all your worries at ease.”   
Ezio took the letter back from her. “What if she…tries to hurt me? She has asked me to come alone; I must confess I am nervous about that.”   
“You shall be fine.” Claudia said, putting her hands on her brother’s shoulders. “Uncle Mario had taught you well.”  
“Bene. Then tomorrow night I shall go meet her.” Ezio said. “And hopefully she won’t be as crazy as her letters.”


	9. Chapter 9

Terme di Traiano was one of the places he had come to when he had begun his journey in Roma. Having found information about the followers of Romulus, Ezio had wasted no time in finding their lairs and stopping their vicious activities. The leaders of the “pack” were corrupt and their allegiance lay toward the Borgia and not one of the founders of Roma- Romulus.   
And any friend of the Borgia, was an enemy to the Assassins.   
Walking up the stairs in the dead of the night, Ezio lauded himself for disposing of the men-dressed in wolf skin- so easily. Sure, there had been that wretched stench of animal excretion lingering on their bodies, but he had only to hold his breath while his hidden blades stabbed them in the throats.   
He took a whiff of the damp night air and scrunched his nose in disgust. The odor of animal urine still permeated the air even after the followers had long left this place. This was definitely not the ideal place to have a meeting, but the woman who had written the letters was obviously too crazy and infatuated with him to let the smell of animals hinder her chance to meet him.   
Ezio leaned against a pillar and wondered if he should have asked some of his spies to keep an eye on him after all. Then he waved away that thought. He had killed off hundreds of enemies with his sword; he could handle a woman.   
He yawned and wondered what she would look like and if he would recognize her. He didn’t know what she looked like, but he imagined a smitten look on her face and love in her starry eyes- all for him of course. A galloping horse caught his attention and he saw it was only a Borgia guard making his rounds.   
“Should I kill him?” he asked himself. If he did, then chances were that the body would be noticed by the other guards and he would have to make the tedious decision of whether to kill them or flee from the area. Then he would miss his chance of meeting his stalker.   
An unexpected gust of wind brushed against him and he frowned when he heard a whooshing sound on the ground. It sounded as if something had been dragged against the floor and upon searching the area, he found an envelope near the ruins of a small pillar.   
Ezio picked it up and began reading immediately. It was from her, no doubt.   
Mio Caro,   
I cannot wait to have you in my arms. But first, you must do something for me. There’s a blindfold hanging by the tree on your right. I want you to wear it and wait for me. I cannot let you see me just yet.   
If you do not agree to this condition, walk away and I shall understand.   
I sincerely hope with all my heart that you stay.   
My love is only for you.  
Ezio turned to his right and saw a bright red scarf hanging from the lower branch of a tree. He took it and admired the golden border on it. The material was soft and exquisite and not transparent at all. He let out a puff of air and decided that he was too curious to walk away now.   
He put the blindfold over his eyes and began tying it when soft hands stopped him. He froze, smelling the rose water emanating from whoever was behind him.   
“Let me.” Her voice was soft and high-pitched and he realized she was trying to disguise her voice. He let his hands fall and she tied the blindfold.   
“Why can’t I see you?” He asked. Though the night was warm, he could feel a chill on his chest when he sensed her near. Her hands stroked his arms lovingly and then she came to stand before him. This was evident by the way she pressed her body against his and put her arms around his neck. Then he felt soft lips on his and he opened his mouth slightly.   
The fragrance of roses was overpowering him as did the way she was kissing him. She was gentle at first, then he kisses grew deeper and when he felt her tongue swipe against his, he felt a shudder go through him.   
Something about standing her all alone in the darkest hour of night with a stranger was thrilling and he found himself responding to her kisses with equal passion. Then she stepped back a little and took his wrists and made him walk backwards until his back was against a pillar.   
“What are you…?”  
“Shh!” she said and suddenly he found his hands being tied to the pillar. With her hands roving his body, he was certain that someone else was helping her.   
“Who is it?” he asked, thrashing against his binds.   
The woman put a finger to his lips and Ezio heard footsteps of the other person, go in the other direction. The woman kissed his lips again and then his chin and then down his neck while her hands stroked his chest.   
Ezio cursed himself for not bringing anyone along with him and then chided himself for being too arrogant to properly survey his surroundings. Clearly two people had been keeping a watch on him and he hadn’t noticed a thing!  
Then her hands stroked lower and Ezio stiffened. Every thought about him being trapped, evaporated from his mind as she resumed her passionate kisses.   
“Tell me who you are.” He said between kisses.   
The woman didn’t respond and rubbed her body against his. She let out a moan and then Ezio felt her fingers under the strap of his chest armor.   
“Aspetta! Aspetta!” Ezio managed to say.   
The woman ignored him and unsnapped the buckles. In minutes, she had his armor undone and he heard the clang of metal against the ground. Then her hands went lower to undo his medicine pouch and Ezio thought how he had never felt so exposed before. He had come to rely on his weapons and pouches over the years and now to have them disposed of was making him nervous.   
“There.” She said and for a second Ezio thought her voice sounded familiar after all. In her exertions, she had slipped through her disguise and triggered something in his memory.   
“Who are you? I’ve heard that voice before.” He said.  
The woman didn’t reply or move and he was filled with thoughts about her abandoning him in the middle of nowhere all alone and without his weapons. Perhaps that had been her plan all along!  
She kissed him again and his worries were put to rest. Her fingers undid the ties of his undershirt and then she slipped her hands under it to stroke his naked flesh. Her kisses traveled lower to his chest and he felt her tongue lap against his stomach.   
It was torture not being able to do anything but stand in one place. Ezio pulled against his binds, but they were too tight. The woman kept pressing and rubbing her body against his and he felt sparks all over his body.   
She paused for a second and then he felt her lips on the side of his neck, biting hard as she let out a moan. Then he heard her breathing rapidly and felt her head against his chest. Her arms were around his waist and she stayed this way for several minutes.   
It was then that he could smell something other than roses- a fragrance that was just her. It was sweet and potent, muddling up all the thoughts in his head before one came before. He had smelled that smell before. His olfactory senses screamed at him to remember, but all he could come up with was that he had held this very woman this close quite some time ago…in Roma.   
The woman pushed away from him and pecked him on the lips. He heard her footsteps walk away and his panic rose.   
“Don’t leave!” he called. “Not like this.”   
He heard her come closer and felt her hands over his as she pulled. Ezio started to push when she placed a hand over his heart.   
“Not yet.” She said in a disguised voice. “Not until I’m gone.”   
“I know you.” Ezio said.   
“Si, you do.”  
“But I cannot remember how and when.” He said.   
“You will soon.” Her voice was almost sad.   
“Then we shall meet again?” He asked.   
“Of course.”   
“And I’ll still have to wear a blindfold?”   
He heard the woman giggle. “No, Ezio. The next time you won’t be wearing anything at all.”   
Then he heard her go down the flight of stairs and removed his blindfold. He looked to where he thought he had heard her and to his dismay saw nothing. He went down the stairs and looked in every direction, but couldn’t spot anyone out at this late hour.   
Ezio pushed away a lock of his hair from his face and shook his head.   
Was she a ghost?


	10. Chapter 10

He was barely aware how and when he had reached the Rosa in Fiore. Pushing open the door, his head was still in a daze with memories of what had just happened. Her tantalizing kisses were a delightful memory he never wanted to forget. Her feathery touches and her silken skin, though, needled him. He had felt that touch before, but he couldn’t recall who she was.   
Someone was talking to him when he entered the brothel, but he walked right past into the small room that was reserved just for him- when he wanted to rest and not indulge in any lustful activities. He entered the small bedroom and closed the door.   
The small bedroom was sparsely finished. There was a window, cream painted walls and a cot with a fluffy red cushion on it. He sat down on it and untied his boots, still thinking about the mysterious woman who had grinded against him. Her soft moans had brought him to the crux of passion as well, but he hadn’t been allowed to act on his arousal.   
The door burst open and his sister entered. Her hair was tousled, as if she had just woken up, and her eyes were stormy.   
“Didn’t you hear me call you?” She screamed.   
“Huh?”   
“What‘s with the stupid grin on your face!” Claudia was quivering with rage and when he looked down at her clenched hands, he was afraid she was going to strike him.   
“What grin?” Ezio asked.   
“I was worried sick about you!” She said.   
“The door, Claudia. You don’t want to alarm the clients.” He said with nonchalance.   
“You think anyone is awake at this ungodly hour? Most of them left a long time ago while the others are snoring upstairs.” She said, her voice still sharp. “Now will you tell me who that woman was?”   
“I don’t know.” Ezio said, removing his boots and tossing them in the corner. Claudia’s gaze followed the boot lying in the corner and her face grew redder. He sighed, retrieved it with an outstretched hand and placed it against the wall.   
“What do you mean you don’t know?”   
“She refused to reveal herself or even come out if I didn’t wear a blindfold.” He explained, removing his other boot.   
“What did she want to talk about?” Claudia asked, crossing her arms.   
Ezio lowered his brown eyes as he removed his chest armor and pouches. Then he pulled up his robes and folded them. “Nothing much.”   
“Huh? Why did she call you then? And what is that?” Claudia asked.   
“What?”  
“That…on your neck.” She came forward and then gasped. “Is that a love bite?”  
“What…? No! I mean….” Ezio scrambled for words while Claudia glared at him. “ Wait…why do you know what a love bite is?”   
Claudia paled and averted her gaze. “I….” It was her turn to be at a loss of words, but she recovered quickly too. “I run a brothel. Of course I know what a love bite is, I’m not a child!”   
Ezio got up. “Who dare do that to you?”   
“Basta!” Claudia said. “Let us focus on the issue at hand. Did you or did you not find any more information about your stalker? Or was it all a waste of time?”   
“No.”   
“She gave that love bite to you, didn’t she?” Claudia asked, trying to suppress her smugness but failing miserably.   
Ezio lay down on his bed. “Go away! I am tired.”   
“Oh, are you?” She snickered. “I thought maybe you were too excited to get any sleep tonight.”   
“Get out of my room!” Ezio bellowed.   
Claudia giggled but left the room after closing the door behind her.   
Ezio stared at the white ceiling, breathing hard and wishing his sister wouldn’t tease him. But she had always been an insolent brat, so why would she change now?   
Blinking sleepily, Ezio turned to his side. His thoughts returned to the woman and he smiled. Whoever it was, he couldn’t wait to meet her again.   
*/*/*/*/*  
When he roused from his sleep, the sky was a pale blue and the sun was shining right at his window. He got up and shielded his eyes from the sudden brightness. Yawning, he got up and started to get dressed.   
Ezio hadn’t meant to sleep for that long, but he had felt so relaxed last night, something he hadn’t felt for months. For once, he hadn’t spent the entire night planning which tower to burn and which area to free from Borgia influence.   
But now that he was awake, he started to plan ahead. Reaching for his boots, he decided on the day’s schedule. There was much work to do and the recruits still needed mentoring. Today he would go visit Bartolomeo and see how he was doing after the French army had been defeated. He heard his sister laughing and he straightened. Were there clients visiting at this hour?  
He shrugged, slipped his feet into his boots and walked out to check on her. The brothel was still quiet and the lights were dim. Claudia was sitting at the front desk with a large book open before her while leaning over the table and chatting with her was Machiavelli.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked in annoyance.   
Machiavelli spun around, fear etched on his face. “You’re here?”   
Claudia pouted and stood. “Niccolò was just dropping by to see how I was doing.”  
“Niccolò? When did you become Niccolò?”   
“That is my first name, but I rather my peers….”  
Ezio put a hand up to him and Machiavelli lowered his head and took a step back. He glared at his sister, who glared back with equal intensity.   
“I don’t like how you…”  
“I don’t care what you think!” Claudia snapped. “I can be friends with whomever I want.”  
Ezio turned to Machiavelli who looked nervous. “Are you only friends with her?”   
“Ezio…” Machiavelli gulped.   
“Answer me!”   
“I…I…” His eyes darted between brother and sister and he started to sweat.   
Claudia came around the table and stood before her brother. “Why must you always embarrass me?”   
“I’m embarrassing you?”   
“What is going on here?” It was their Mother’s voice. She entered the hall through the bedroom door and looked tired and annoyed. “Why are you both screaming?”   
“You need to ask your daughter…”  
“Your son is….”   
They both started explaining at the same time and their mother put up her hands and stood between them. “Silenzio! Both of you.”   
“He started it.” Claudia said, crossing her arms.   
“I should leave.”   
“Si.”   
“No!”   
“Machiavelli, perhaps you could visit at a better time.” Their mother said.   
Machiavelli left the brothel without another word while Ezio fumed at his sister.   
“Now will you tell me what the matter is?”   
“It is her alliance with Machiavelli that is the problem.”   
“I was just speaking to him.” Claudia said. “Am I not allowed to speak to anyone without your permission?”   
“He isn’t just anybody.” Ezio said. “He is a politician and an Assassin.”   
“So?”   
“So?” Ezio asked incredulously. “That means he has twice the enemies and more chances of living a perilous life. Why would you want to be a part of that?”   
“Ezio..” Their mother began, but he couldn’t stop.   
“I never wanted you or our mother to be a part of this fight. I would do anything just to make sure you both are always safe.” He said. “When you disobeyed my wishes and came to Roma, I still thought that at least you both were near where I could keep an eye on my family. But now you’re putting yourself in danger by consorting with a man whose life is troubled.”   
“You know nothing about him!” Claudia said tearfully.   
“Ezio.” Their mother said, quietly. “What are you really afraid of?”   
“I just explained….”  
“Ezio.” She asked, raising her eyebrow.   
Ezio took a deep breath and felt his lips tremble. “That she too would suffer the same fate I did- to have the love of your life, die in your arms.”   
“So it is about Cristina.” Mother said. “Ezio, what happened to you was terrible. But those were different circumstances.”   
“Si, Ezio.” Claudia said. “History will not repeat itself.”   
“I don’t care!” Ezio said. “My mind is made up. You shall not see Machiavelli anymore.”   
“You are being unreasonable!” Claudia accused.   
“La Volpe almost had him killed had I not intervened.” Ezio reminded her. “Then you too would have suffered a terrible heartache and cried for the rest of your life. That is what love does to you- it makes you weak and miserable.”   
“That was a misunderstanding.” Claudia tried to say. “Whatever happened between La Volpe and Niccolò…”   
Ezio grabbed her sister’s arm. “No means no. I do not approve of your relationship with a man who has many secrets. Intesi?”  
Claudia made a frustrated sound and stormed away. Ezio turned on his heels, grabbed his hood from the room and walked toward the door.   
“Ezio, we should talk about this like a normal family.” Mother said.   
“We aren’t a normal family!” He said and slammed the door behind him.


	11. Chapter 11

A week passed by and Ezio still hadn’t spoken to his sister. He had spent months and sometimes even years away from her when he would travel for his missions, but this was different. He had never fought with his sister this way and neither of them wanted to take the first step to make amends.   
Ezio did have one of his trusted spies keep a watch on the brothel and inform him if Machiavelli would be seen. So far, the spy hadn’t confirmed that Machiavelli had visited. This provided him with some relief. The last thing he wanted was for Claudia to be hurt because of one of Machiavelli’s enemies. If only she wasn’t so hot-blooded and would go back to Firenze.   
A week had also gone by and he hadn’t received a letter from his secret admirer. At nights, he would still remember her tantalizing kisses. The love bite on his neck had long faded but the beautiful memory of that night hadn’t.   
He rode his horse down the countryside, lost in his thoughts, when he saw a thief sprinting towards him. In his hands, he saw an envelope and his heart leapt.   
Ezio stopped the horse so suddenly that he was almost thrown off as the horse jumped.   
“Cazzo!” he muttered.   
The thief came to him and panted. “A hot day, is it not signore?” He wiped the sweat of his brow and almost used the envelope to wipe at the sweat stains on his shirt had Ezio not snatched it out of his hands in time.   
“Careful with that.”   
“Oh, that’s for you.” He said. “When will this summer end? You must feel hot in all those robes and armor.”  
“Er…si.” Ezio said, studying the envelope in his hands. It had no writing on it unlike the previous letters and frowned.   
“And for a man of your age, you must be even more uncomfortable.” The thief said, apparently in a chatty mood. He stroked the horse’s mane and the animal turned its head away and made a sound.   
Ezio glared at the thief. What was with everyone being concerned about his age? He was still young enough to attract a woman who was madly in love with him. Would she have fallen for a frail old man?   
“Don’t you have any other work to attend to?”  
“Nah!” The thief said, still trying to gain the affection of the grumpy horse. This time the horse turned away so sharply that the letter fell of Ezio’s hands.   
“Here let me get it for you. “The thief said. “Don’t trouble yourself by getting down. At your age, the last thing you need is…”   
Ezio jumped off the horse and snatched the letter from the thief’s hands. “I’ve got it, grazie!”   
“Well, then. I shall leave. There’s a game of hazards starting at noon.” The thief said. “If you want to join us…?”  
“No, I’m busy.” Ezio said, mounting the horse.   
“But you will be coming to the inn?”   
“No, I have important work to do.” Ezio snapped.   
“But, La Volpe wants to meet you.” He said. “It says so in the letter.”   
Ezio removed the letter and read it. What the thief said was true, the letter was from La Volpe asking him to meet him whenever he was free.   
“Wait, you read the letter?” Ezio asked.   
The thief pulled off his green cap and scratched his oily brown hair. “Si, it was open.”   
“It was for me!” Ezio scolded. “You cannot open my letters.”   
“Mi dispiace.” The thief said, looking sheepish. “It will not happen again.”   
“You’re forgiven.” Ezio said. “Tell La Volpe I shall come to see him soon.”   
The thief nodded and sprinted away. Ezio frowned at the letter and tucked it away in his pockets. When was she going to write to him again?  
*/*/*/*/*/*

Another week passed by and Ezio felt even more restless. He had received information that Cesare was due to return to Roma soon and when he did, Ezio would have to make him reveal the location of the Apple.   
Time passed slowly and the summers grew hotter. Whenever he passed the fields, he would hear the farmers complain about how hot it was to toil away in the fields and how some of the flowers they were growing were wilting due to the shortage of water.   
Ezio helped them by burning down a nearby tower and freeing the area from Borgia influence and therefore renovating the ruined aqueducts. But the mission had not gone without errors. He had been so distracted by the thoughts of the letters and the fight he had with his sister, that he had entered the area without knowing it, causing him to be attacked by the guards.   
He had fended them off as well as he could and ultimately had to call his recruits for help. Then afterwards when he had been climbing the tower, his mind had returned to his secret admirer and the passionate kisses she had given him. If his Assassin reflexes hadn’t kicked in and grabbed a ledge, he would have slipped and fallen off the tower and killed himself.   
“Well? Do you need anything else?”   
Ezio snapped from his thoughts and looked sideways. “Leonardo? When did you come here?”   
His old blonde-haired friend frowned. “You came to me, Ezio. We’ve been sitting on this bench for half an hour and I’ve been talking about my inventions.”  
Ezio looked down and saw a parcel in his hands. “What is this?”   
Leonardo sighed. “I noticed you were out of parachutes, so I got some for you. Haven’t you been listening to me? I was telling you about how I got the idea for them.”  
“Mi dispiace, amico.” Ezio said sheepishly. “I was tired.”  
“Ah, at this age one often tires easily.” Leonardo stated and adjusted his red beret.   
There it was again- a reference to how old he was getting. Ezio wiped the bead of sweat off his forehead and flicked it away. “I’m not that old.”   
“Well I must be going now.” Leonardo said. “As you don’t need anything else.”   
Ezio looked at his hands and saw the leather glove that aided him in scaling walls and grabbing high ledges. “No I’ve got it all.”   
“Addio. “ His friend said and walked away, his cape swaying with each step.   
Ezio put his feet up on the bench and put the parachutes in his pouch wondering if he had thanked his friend. Then he saw a thief running up a rooftop and jumping down near where he was sitting. There was no letter in his hand, but he saw the red flushed excited expression on his face.   
“Signore, you are here.” The thief said, his bald head shining with sweat.   
“Si, what does La Volpe want now?”   
The thief used his scarf to wipe his face. “There was a letter for you, so I thought I might deliver it to you.”   
Ezio’s heart leapt with joy. “Davvero? Where is it?” He said putting out his hand.   
The thief looked at the hand and shrugged. “Oh I don’t have it.” He said. “I delivered it to your sister at the brothel.”   
“What? Why?” Ezio asked, getting up.   
“I thought you would be there on a hot day like this.” The thief said, looking apologetic.   
Ezio sighed. This day was too hot to have another argument with his sister. Nevertheless, his curiosity made him whistle for his horse and ride to the brothel as fast as he could.   
Once there, he hesitated to open the door and stood in the shade of the building wondering how to talk to his sister.   
The door opened then and a man with a feathery cap and a black cloak walked out with a big grin on his face. He was no doubt a satisfied customer.   
Ezio pushed open the door and stepped into the cool room. Claudia had employed several girls with fans to wave over whoever entered and spray scented cool water to refresh them.   
Ezio relished the cool water trickling down his neck and smiled.   
“What are you doing here?” Claudia asked with her hands on her hips.   
Ezio dropped his smile. “I was told you received a letter for me.”   
Claudia pouted, then stomped to her desk and slapped the letter in his hand. “There.”   
“Claudia.” He said, stopping her as she started to walk away in a huff. “We haven’t spoken in two weeks…”  
“We’ve gone without talking longer than two weeks.”   
“I was traveling then.” Ezio said softly. “This is different. I regret fighting with you.”   
Claudia let out a breath and her face softened. “Me too. Let us move on from all that. I forgive you.”   
“You forgive me?” Ezio asked in disbelief. “You’re the one….”  
“Oh no, you were the one who started it!” Claudia accused.   
“You were the one who was being all secretive about Machiavelli.” Ezio said.   
“What I do with my life is my business!”   
“Claudia?”   
The siblings turned sharply to see a courtesan standing near them. She looked pale and her eyes were wide and worried.   
“What is it Isabella?” Claudia asked, trying to control her anger toward her brother.   
“It is Gina.” She said. “She is missing.”  
“What?” Ezio asked. “Are you sure? Since when?”   
Isabella looked close to tears and she pushed the wet tendrils of her blonde hair away from her face. “Since last night. A client came to see her and then when she hadn’t come down in the morning, I went to her room and found it empty.”   
Claudia went to her desk to look at her books. “It says that she was asked for by Signore Giotto.”   
Ezio came over to her side to peruse the books. “Si, at eleven in the night.”   
Claudia gasped then. “Do you think…it was your stalker?”   
Ezio looked down at the letter in his hands, suddenly afraid to open it.


	12. Chapter 12

Holding the letter in his hands, Ezio was conflicted. He wanted nothing better than to toss it away and never have to look at it again. On the other hand, this letter could contain information to the whereabouts of Gina.   
It was no use pointing fingers at Claudia who was supposed to keep a close watch on the courtesans after the threat had been made. Neither could he blame the spies who had failed to gather information of this elusive stalker. He had to blame himself for not taking this issue seriously and thinking that his stalker could not be dangerous.   
“Open it.” Claudia said softly. Her eyes were wide and her face had lost all color. Ezio hated seeing the fear on his sister’s face and wished for the umpteenth time that she was away from all these problems. But he knew that he couldn’t protect her forever from the harsh realities of the world.   
He tore open the letter, aware that his fingers were trembling. The fragrance of roses wafted up to his nostrils and he thought no smell was so sweet and dangerous. He plucked the letter out and began to read.   
Mio Amore,  
I wish you had heeded my warning, but alas you didn’t. I saw you talking to her outside the Rosa in Fiore and it broke my heart to see you with another woman- especially the one with whom you have spent many nights with.   
It is with deep regret that I must let you know that you can never see Gina again. It had to be done. I hope you understand mio amore.   
I want to meet you again and will let you know where and when in my next letter. Until then, stay true to me. 

“What does she say now?” Claudia asked.   
“She says….that…” Ezio reread the letter, making sure he hadn’t missed out an important piece of information. “That I would never see Gina again.”   
“Oh dear!” Claudia gasped. “Dio Mio! What…is Gina dead?”   
Ezio read the letter a third time. “It doesn’t say.”   
Claudia clasped a hand over her mouth and walked to and fro. “This is terrible. What should we do now?”   
“I don’t know.” Ezio said, through numb lips. “She doesn’t say that Gina is dead.” He clutched his stomach as the pain of losing someone he had grown feelings for, returned. Granted that he didn’t love Gina, but she was the one who had provided comfort to him on many nights. She was his friend and knowing that he would never get to rake his fingers through her luxurious blonde hair or touch her silken fair skin, made him want to breakdown.   
But he wouldn’t allow himself to do it, nor think about how he had lost the love of his life once. He wouldn’t think about how Cristina had died in his arms….  
Claudia put a hand on his shoulder. “Ezio…what shall we do?”   
Ezio clutched the edges of the table. “What can we do? Our spies have found nothing of my stalker and we don’t know how she operates. The letters, the kidnapping of Gina, the way she entered my room without anyone noticing…until we figure out how she manages to do all this, we have no hope of finding Gina if she is even alive.”   
Claudia turned her back at him, obviously upset. He could hear her sob quietly but he couldn’t let go of his grip on the table, in case he lost his strength too and let himself give in to his feelings. Taking a deep breath, he reminded himself that he was her elder brother and it was his job to provide protection and comfort to her.   
“Claudia.” He said, turning her so that she was facing him. “I will not let her win. Whoever that woman is, I will find her and make her pay for what she had done.” He embraced her and patted her back. “I will form a plan and trap her. I promise.”   
*/*/*/*/*/*

The Campagna district- that was where she had been seen last. But after scouring all the damaged houses for hours in the scorching sun, Ezio couldn’t find a trace of his admirer.   
The promise he made to his sister hung above his head, reminding him of his duties as an elder brother. Despite the sweat running down his neck, he pressed on and so tired he had become that he had almost missed the clue. It was one of the houses near the cliff that had once bore windows and doors and perhaps some functional furniture. Ezio could see that this was one of the better houses in the district that didn’t have a roof fully collapsed inside the building.   
The small ear of red and gold caught his eye just as he had rejected the idea of anyone wanting to reside in this shambles of a house. Stepping in, he reached for the red gold cloth and pulled out a cape from under a board. Dusting away the sand that clung to it, he touched the rich material and narrowed his eyes.   
He didn’t possess a great knowledge of fabrics like his sister, but he could see the gold engravings and guess that it was worth a lot.   
“Who are you?” he asked himself. “Who could you be?”   
Folding the cloth, he put it into his empty parachute pouch and walked out. His horse didn’t need a whistle to come and nuzzled his master in the back.   
Ezio absently patted the horse’s mane and sighed. Who did he know that had these many coins to purchase such a rich fabric yet be crazy enough to want to live in ruined houses just to be near him? His thoughts returned to Gina and her glorious blonde silken hair. He couldn’t let her or his sister down.   
When he rode out of the Campagna district, the sun was setting and the sky had turned a deep shade of golden and red. Gazing at the horizon, a thought lit up in his head and he pulled on the reins of his horse. The horse understood his master’s urgency and galloped as fast as he could.   
It didn’t take Ezio long to reach the Rosa in Fiore and when he did, he jumped down and burst open the door.   
“I think I know who it is!” He announced. Every nerve on his body tingled with excitement.   
The clients as well as the courtesans looked at him in amazement but he didn’t care. His sister was near the books and when she saw him, the quill dropped from her fingers.   
“You do?” she asked with wide eyes.   
“I can’t believe it!” Ezio said in frustration. The courtesans immediately led the clients away from the lobby and into a large room citing different excuses.   
“It was so obvious.” Ezio said, shaking his head.   
Claudia’s face grew ashen and she stepped in front of Ezio. “Oh.” She said in a small voice and then burst into tears, much to Ezio’s surprise.   
“Please forgive me.” She sobbed. “I didn’t mean to.”   
Ezio was taken aback by his sister’s reaction and then collected himself and put his hand on her shoulder. “What do you mean? What’s wrong?”   
Claudia put her hands on her face and sobbed, but Ezio pulled them away. “Claudia, tell me what is wrong.”   
“It was me!” she cried. “I am so sorry. I didn’t know it would get out of hand!”


	13. Chapter 13

“Claudia.” Ezio said gripping his sister’s shoulders. “Tell me exactly what you have done.”   
His sister was a mess as she sobbed into her hands and blubbered unintelligible things. Ezio shook her hard and she gasped.   
“I’m sorry.” She repeated. “It was all supposed to be a joke, a ruse to leave us alone for a while.”   
“Us?”   
Claudia lowered her eyes and clasped her hands near her chest. “Machiavelli and I….”  
“Unbelievable!” Ezio exclaimed. “You wrote those letters and sent a courtesan to seduce me? How low have you both stooped?”   
“We just wanted some time together and since you didn’t approve of our relationship…” Claudia started to weep again.   
The door to Claudia’s small inner office opened and Machiavelli stepped out, his face grim.   
“That is not the whole story.” He said.   
Something inside Ezio snapped and he clutched the front of Machiavelli’s garments and shook him hard before slamming him against the wall. “Do you think this is funny?”   
“Ezio…let me…”   
“Silenzio!” He screamed and then let go of Machiavelli but not before shoving him. Machiavelli stumbled but managed to stay upright by putting his hands on the wall. “Both of you have committed a disgraceful act. You played with my emotions and wasted so much of my time. And if all that wasn’t enough, you used a courtesan to play with my life as well.”   
“But Ezio…” Claudia started but Ezio raised his hand.   
“Do not even believe for a second that I would want to hear you utter a single word in your defense.” He said slowly. Rage was pulsating in his veins and he tried not to look at Machiavelli. He knew that if he did, he would wring the young politician’s neck until his skin turned blue.   
“Who wrote the letters?” He demanded to know.   
Machiavelli adjusted his coat. “I did.” He said in a solemn tone.   
“And who was the woman who tried to seduce me?” He asked, still not looking at Machiavelli. Claudia was crying but he was in no mood to comfort her.   
“We don’t know.” Machiavelli said.   
“What?” Ezio asked in disbelief. “I don’t want to hear any more lies!”   
“It’s not a lie! That’s what I was trying to say.” Claudia cried. “Ezio we did write the letters but only some of them.”   
“Si.” Machiavelli said, staying in one spot as if he had guessed Ezio’s level of anger and wanted to stay at a safe distance from him. “We received a letter one day, addressed to you. We opened it only because we thought it might contain some important information. You were in Valnerina at that time, destroying one of Leonardo’s war machines.”   
“We thought if we could complete a mission for you while you were away, you could come home and rest instead of pursuing enemies.” Claudia pitched in.   
“Si, besides the recruits needed training…”  
“You both are digressing.” Ezio warned.   
Claudia wiped her face and glanced at Machiavelli before stepping forward. “The truth is we opened the letter and saw it was from your admirer. She claimed to have fallen in love with you. There was no address and no name. It gave us a devious idea and I regret the decision we made on that day.”   
Machiavelli too stepped forward to stand beside Claudia. “We thought it would be harmless. While you would be away trying to find the mystery woman, we could spend some time together. So we added a few lines to the letter and re-sealed it. Then another letter came from her and we thought nothing of it until she made a threat against Gina.”   
Ezio turned away from them and massaged his forehead as a headache started to form. “So Gina is not involved in your prank?”  
“No.” Claudia said. “Ezio, I swear we sent only two letters. We don’t know where the others came from and who wrote them.”   
“As your sister said, we thought they were innocent.” Machiavelli said.   
“And now Gina is nowhere to be found and all we have is nothing.” Ezio said. “Who sent that cape?”   
“Me.” Machiavelli said. “Claudia said that I dared not gift her in front of her brother so I thought of a ploy to make you deliver it to her. I knew you wouldn’t keep it.”   
Ezio gritted his teeth. “Ah! Both of you must think so highly of yourself for having cheated me.”   
“Ezio, we didn’t mean it that way.” Claudia pleaded. “Please forgive us.”   
Ezio didn’t look at her and walked over to the desk where the map of Roma was laid out. He reached into his pocket and brought out the cape he had found and tossed it on the table. “Do you recognize this?” He asked.   
Machiavelli came forward and Ezio threw him an angry look which made the politician retreat a few steps. Claudia came forward and touched the red fabric.   
“No I don’t recognize it.” She said. “However it is one of the finest and most expensive silks I have ever seen.”  
“Not easily affordable by just any citizen in Roma?” Ezio asked, trying to keep the rage away from his tone but failing.   
“Actually.” Claudia traced the gold embroidery with her finger. “I don’t think this material is even sold in Roma.”   
Ezio grabbed the cape away from her and thrust it back into his pocket. “Grazie.”   
“Do you forgive us?” Claudia asked.   
Ezio scoffed and studied the map of Roma in front of him.   
Claudia persisted and put her hand around his arm. “Ezio, look at me, per favore.”   
Ezio shook her hand away and went over to his desk and brought out a stack of notes. “These are for the recruits.” He said to no one in particular. He started to go but Claudia stood before him.   
“I implore you…”   
“Don’t!” Ezio said. “Not right now. I am too angry and I may do or say something I may regret.”   
“Where are you going?” she asked when he walked past her.   
“To find her.” He said.   
“But you don’t even know who she is.” She said.   
Ezio turned his head sideways. “Actually I do.” He said.


	14. Chapter 14

He knew where he had to go and what he had to do. She wasn’t in Roma at the moment, but he knew exactly where she would be.   
What Claudia and Machiavelli had done still riled him. He couldn’t believe that the people he trusted the most in this world would betray his trust like that. Did they really think it would be funny?  
He stood near the Ponte Sant'Angelo, unwilling to go on this mission right now but knowing that was the only way to end this. Her letters and her stalking had to stop!   
The guards lined up on the bridge just increased his irritation.   
Why cannot things be simple just once!  
In a flash, an image of Claudia and Machiavelli laughing at him as they wrote those fraudulent letters, surfaced. His blood boiled at the thought of betrayal by the ones he had trusted the most. Suddenly the men he saw on the bridge weren’t guards but an outlet to vent his frustration.   
His blades shot out and he walked over to the nearest one (abandoning his first instinct to remain discreet), and slashed the guard’s throat. The blubbering cries from his mouth immediately alerted the others and Ezio smiled to himself, his anger abating as he reached for his sword.   
The guards crowded around him, but Ezio didn’t bother calling for his recruits for assistance. He was mad enough to take them all. He slashed at the guards in front of them, inflicting sharp cuts on their stomachs. Some of the blood splattered on his white cloak and his hands, but Ezio didn’t even flinch.   
He moved on the others, imagining Machiavelli’s and Claudia’s laughing faces. He pictured Claudia dabbing perfume on the letters while Machiavelli wrote in cursive. He grunted and the guard let out a yelp as the blade grazed his thigh.   
Ezio didn’t spare mercy on anyone. Within minutes the guards were lying on the ground and he could see the other guards at the entrance to the Castello readying their swords and spears. He wiped the blood splatters on his face and advanced, raising his sword.   
“Aspetta!” he heard a feminine voice- a voice he had been waiting to hear.   
He turned his head and saw her standing behind him, her blonde hair shimmering in the sunlight. She was dressed in a bold red gown and a purple cloak with the hood down.   
“You!” Ezio snarled.   
She just smiled and then raising her head, walked over to him. “No need to kill any more of my men. I am here.” She said.   
“So you are. I was coming to find you.” Ezio said, tightening his grip on the hilt of his sword. She noticed this and looked disappointed, but when she met her blue eyes with his brown, he saw only blatant arrogance.   
“Let us talk…away from here.” She said, gesturing at the guards storming toward him.   
Ezio glanced at them and shrugged. “They don’t bother me. I can handle them all.”   
A look of trepidation flashed in her eyes, but she composed herself and licked her lips- the lips that had kissed him. Ezio could feel some of his anger abating and he loosened his grip on his sword.   
“Put that away. I am unarmed.” She said.   
Ezio raised an eyebrow, but put away the sword. Then taking her elbow, he walked briskly away into the nearest tunnels.   
“In here.” He told her then pushed her inside.   
She let out a disgruntled sigh, but walked into the darkness.   
*/*/*/*/*/*  
They were standing below a cliff in the Campagna district, not far from Bartolommeo’s home. Among the fallen pillars and the green of the trees, she looked out of place, but still beautiful. She smoothed her skirt and dusted off a few grass blades.   
“You used to live around here.” Ezio said. “I mean, hide here. Why?”  
She lowered her eyes and he saw how long her eyelashes were and how dark they were against her fair skin.   
“Why do you think?” she asked.   
Ezio sat himself down on a rock and folded his hands. “You are a Borgia. Deceit runs in your veins. I imagine you wanted to distract me from my mission to kill your brother Cesare.”   
Lucrezia’s eyes blazed with anger. “You really think quite highly of yourself, don’t you?”   
Ezio smirked and Lucrezia’s face grew redder. She clenched her hands into fists and stepped in front of him.   
“Si, that is exactly what I wanted. It’s common knowledge that you are easily swayed by a woman’s charms. I used that to my advantage as any adversary would.”   
“And that’s why the late night visits and the abduction of Gina. Where is she?” Ezio demanded through gritted teeth.   
“You must really like her a lot.” She said sweetly. “Gina is where she should be.”   
Ezio stood up and gripped her arm. “Where is she Lucrezia?”   
Lucrezia brushed away his hand. “I sent her to Venezia. She doesn’t deserve to stay here.”   
“Why should I believe you?” he asked.   
“You don’t have a choice.” She said. “Besides I am sure you have some contacts there that will confirm your beloved Gina’s whereabouts. Or are they just not as proficient as I am?”  
“Why did you do that?” Ezio asked. “So I won’t be with her? So that you could continue to deceive me?”   
“Si.” Lucrezia said, but her voice faltered and she averted her gaze.   
“Your plan didn’t work.” Ezio told her. “I guessed it was you.”   
“What will you do now, Assassin? Burn down more of our towers?” She asked.   
“I heard Cesare is coming back.” Ezio smiled at her. “I’ll be preoccupied with that.”   
“No!” Lucrezia screamed. “I will not let you harm him!”   
Ezio shrugged and triggered his Hidden blades. “See these? This is how he will die. I will plunge them into his wretched neck and spill every drop of his bastard blood.”   
Lucrezia grabbed the front of his cloak. “Bastardo!”   
Ezio grinned and pushed her away. “All your cunningness didn’t work. Did it?”   
Lucrezia grimaced. “Perhaps. Or perhaps I wanted you to think that.”   
Ezio narrowed his eyes and then saw her looking behind him. Before he could react, he felt something hit the back of his knees, causing him to collapse on the ground. Two strong arms grabbed his shoulders and made him kneel.   
Lucrezia sauntered towards him, reaching into her pocket to draw out a vial.   
“You overconfident assassin.” She taunted. “I am going to have so much fun with you.”   
“Poisoning me?” Ezio grunted.   
Lucrezia pushed back his cloak and grabbed his hair, causing his head to tilt and his mouth to open.   
“Not exactly.” She tipped the contents of the vial into his mouth, then using her hands pushed up his chin so that he had no choice but to clamp his mouth shut. “Swallow it.”   
Ezio tried to struggle, but his endeavors were futile. Finding it difficult to breathe with the mouthful of liquid, he relented and swallowed the bitter liquid.   
Lucrezia snapped her fingers and the guards let him go so suddenly that Ezio lost his balance and fell face first onto the ground.   
“Close your eyes now.” Lucrezia said softly. “It will make it easier on all of us.”   
Ezio spat out the dirt that had entered his mouth. “You…you poisoned me.”   
“No, caro.” She said. “This is just something to make you go to sleep. Carrying you will be quite manageable with you unable to move your limbs or call for your recruits.”   
“I hate you!” he managed to mutter as his vision grew dark.   
“That’s such a pity, isn’t it?” she said.


	15. Chapter 15

When he awoken he let out a low grunt as he stretched his arms. Blinking away the fog of unconsciousness, he focused on his dreary surroundings. He was in a small room with cracked walls and only a lone lantern hanging from the ceiling. There was table where unlit candles stood and a window beside it that was no doubt locked.   
He flexed his arm again and groaned. It was then that Ezio noticed that he didn’t have much mobility and the thought of paralysis crossed his mind. What had Lucrezia given him?  
He looked down and saw that he was lying on a bed with dirty white sheets that were spotted with blood. Ezio wondered briefly whether it was his when the door opened and Lucrezia walked in. She was dressed in a black cloak and put the hood down to reveal her luxurious head of blonde hair.   
“You’re awake at last.” She said, untying the ribbons on the cloak. “I was getting bored waiting for you to regain consciousness, so I went for a walk.”   
Ezio looked toward the window and wondered if it was night or day.   
“How are you feeling?” She asked with a smug smile on her face.   
Ezio moved to trigger his hidden blades and then realized he wasn’t wearing the vambraces. Looking to his side, he saw the reason his arms hurt was because his wrists were tied to the bed posts and his legs were tied together.   
“Untie me!” He bellowed and then coughed. His throat felt dry and painful, probably from the effects of whatever tonic Lucrezia had given him.   
“In a while.” She said, tossing her cloak away. “First I have a lot I want from you.”   
Ezio frowned. “Cesare is back, isn’t he? And you’re holding me captive so that I don’t hinder his malicious plans.”  
“Hardly.” Lucrezia waved of nonchalantly. “I have other things on my mind.”  
“Such as?” Ezio gave a quick glance around the room and saw nothing that he could use as a weapon to defend himself or escape. How stupid of him to underestimate Lucrezia Borgia! It was his arrogance that landed him in this situation. He would have to use his intelligence and his skill if he had any chance to escape.   
“You.” Lucrezia said blatantly, stunning him.   
“What?”   
Lucrezia smiled sadly and then seeing the expression on his face turned away. “Put yourself at ease, Assassin. I’m not in love with you.”   
Ezio released a tight breath and struggled with his binds again.   
Lucrezia walked over to the table and started to light the candles. “I’ve been feeling a bit neglected lately. Father is busy with his plans. Cesare with his and my lovers are too scared to satisfy me for fear that my brother may castrate them.”   
She turned to face him and though her expression didn’t show it, her eyes showed a vulnerability that shocked Ezio.   
“Are you saying that you want to…” Ezio narrowed his gaze trying to gauge her reaction. Lucrezia didn’t even blush.   
“Exactly. We are both adults who require…comfort every now and then.” She said in a practical fashion. “Do not tell me that my offer, offends you.”   
“It….er….is unexpected.” Ezio said.   
Lucrezia inhaled deeply. “So what is your answer?”   
Ezio stopped struggling with his binds. “I cannot think straight with these ropes on my wrists.”   
Lucrezia gave half a smile. “Either way they are not coming off.”   
Ezio swallowed. He was surely dreaming. When he had guessed that Lucrezia had been writing him these letters and had been the one to kiss and seduce him, he couldn’t imagine her reasons for doing so. Then when she told him it was her devious plan to distract him, he had actually believed it.   
Could it be that Lucrezia Borgia actually had feelings for him? But she was a Borgia….  
“You need to think about it?” Lucrezia asked as if she couldn’t imagine anyone would ever say no to her.   
Ezio opened his mouth but realized he had no reply to give her. Then he took a deep breath to clear his thoughts. “If I…if we spend the night together, what happens next? Will you let me go?”   
Lucrezia looked at him as if he had gone crazy. “No! Cesare is coming back and I don’t want him to be upset with you.” She said. “Why do you think I never told him of my plans? I want you…but I want him too.”   
Ezio nodded slowly. “Oh.”   
“That’s all you have to say?” Lucrezia asked.   
“You want me to be your prisoner for as long as you will be bored of me? And then what? You’ll have me killed?” Ezio asked.   
Lucrezia came over to him with a glow in her face and a gleam in her eyes. She loosened the ties of her bodice and sat next to him on the bed.   
“Well…make sure I am never bored of you.” She brushed away a lock of hair from his face and brought her face close. “Now, why don’t you show me what a great lover you are?”   
Her lips pressed against hers softly and Ezio wanted nothing more than to push himself away from this cunning and vile woman. He couldn’t believe she would think of him as a toy that she could discard whenever she wanted.   
When she deepened the kiss, Ezio felt all his thoughts scattering. She tasted sweet and when she pushed away for a breath, he could see the lust in her wide eyes.   
“That wasn’t bad.” She said and Ezio realized that despite his restrain, he had responded to her.   
Her fingers played with the ties on his shirt and he sucked in a breath when her hand grazed his chest. Despite not wanting to, Ezio could feel himself respond. His assassin instinct tried to make him see reason and look for a way out, but that voice was quieted when Lucrezia kissed him again.   
She got up and then straddled his lap, pulling herself closer to him. “I like you this way- all tied up.” She said. “That way I have the power to do anything I want.”   
“And you also make sure that no one turns away from your touches or rejects you.” Ezio said.   
Lucrezia gasped and looked like as if she had been slapped. “How dare you?”  
“You’re not really confident of yourself, are you?” Ezio goaded. “You have to make sure my hands are tied so I don’t push away from your touch.”   
Lucrezia slapped him and got up. “You insolent…”   
“Then untie me.” Ezio said. “Let me love you the way you deserve to be loved.”   
Lucrezia looked at him in disbelief. “No! You would run.”   
“Like Cesare does at every opportunity he gets?” Ezio said. “That is what you believe, don’t you? That the only reason he travels without you is so he can get away from you.”   
“I hate you!” Lucrezia said with tears in her eyes.   
“You don’t, or I wouldn’t be here.” Ezio said, nettling her.   
“Bene.” Lucrezia said and stomped over to him and untied his wrists. “There. Are you happy now? You can leave because I don’t want you. I just wanted to play with you.”   
Ezio quickly untied his legs and swung his legs over. He walked to her and Lucrezia stepped back.  
“Are you going to kill me?” She asked stubbornly. “I don’t care, because Cesare will avenge me.”   
Ezio put his arm around her waist, brought her close and lowered his head to kiss her. Lucrezia’s lips stiffened, but when he used his other hand to bring her head closer, she melted and responded eagerly to his kisses.   
Ezio pulled away and then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. “You are not my target Lucrezia.” He laid out his hand and Lucrezia stared at it before understanding. She removed the key from her belt and gave it to him.   
He walked to the door and unlocked him, then before he left, he turned. “And Lucrezia?”  
She turned to face him with wide eyes and a pained look on her face.   
“I don’t hate you.” He said and saw her smile at that before he closed the door.   
*/*/*/*/*  
When he got back to the Rosa in Fiore, Claudia was outside, pacing restlessly. As soon as she saw him, she ran into his arms.   
“Oh, Ezio!” she cried. “You are safe!”   
Ezio pushed away his anger and hugged her back. “Si, I am.”   
Claudia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. “Ezio, please tell me you will forgive me.”   
Ezio held her back and squeezed her shoulders. “Have you heard from Gina.”   
“Si.” Claudia said, wiping at her tears. “Our spies in Venezia inform us that she’s there. Although how she…”  
“Lucrezia.” Ezio said.   
“What?”   
“She was the stalker.” Ezio explained and told her how he had put together the clues and found her cape in the Campagna district. “She had me captured, but I convinced her to let me go.”   
“Convinced her?” Claudia looked shocked at his narration of all that had transpired. “That vile woman! How dare she! Wait…she’s in love with you? Why was she stalking you?”   
Ezio patted his sister’s shoulder and led her inside. “It is of little importance now. What is important is that I am safe and that we must advance with our mission. Cesare is back.”  
Claudia nodded. “You must rest. Shall I ask the servants to serve you food?”  
“I’m not hungry.” Ezio yawned. “I’ll probably sleep the whole night.”   
He turned to go upstairs to his room when he paused. Turning around, he saw his sister looking forlorn and frightened. She went up to her table and sat down, opening up her accounts book.   
“Claudia?” He said.   
She looked up at him with wide eyes. “I forgive you.” He said.   
His sister looked at him with hope in her eyes and Ezio relented. Whatever he thought about Machiavelli, the truth and reality was that his sister liked him.   
“I forgive him as well.” He said in a controlled voice.   
Claudia brightened. “Davvero? Oh, Ezio, grazie!”   
She climbed up the stairs and hugged him tight.   
“We will talk more about your relationship with him after Cesare is dead by my hands.” Ezio told her. “I cannot afford any more distractions.”   
“Bene.” Claudia said. “You should go rest now.” She turned to go down and then stopped. “What are you going to do with Lucrezia? She deserves to be punished.”   
“No.” Ezio said quickly much to his sister’s surprise. “I mean her no harm. My fight isn’t with her and whatever she did was not to hurt me.”   
Claudia looked at him strangely. “Then why did she do it?”   
Ezio smiled. “That, my dear sister, is between me and her.”   
Claudia grasped the banister and gasped. “You’re keeping secrets from me?”  
“I’m following your suit.” Ezio teased. “Didn’t you and Machiavelli do the same?”   
Claudia frowned. “But that was different…she’s the enemy.” She bit her lip. “The enemy’s sister.”   
“I don’t see her that way.” Ezio said. “She’s not the person we think she is.”  
“What are you saying?” Claudia asked.   
“You should get some sleep too.” He told her and then climbed the stairs to his room. Once inside, he closed the door and leaned against it. He was exhausted and his wrists hurt from being tied up.   
Resting his head against the hard wood, he thought back to what had happened earlier. The beautiful Lucrezia Borgia was strong, cunning and dangerous, but she was also a woman looking for love.   
Ezio dragged himself to his bed and sat down. Putting his head in his hands, he only felt regret. It was an unfortunate turn of events that he would never be the one to give her that. After what he would do to Cesare, Lucrezia would never look at him the same way.   
Ezio swung his legs over and lay down on his bed, unable to stop thinking about Lucrezia. It was a pity, really. If he hadn’t been an Assassin, he would have pursued her.   
If he hadn’t been an Assassin…


End file.
